X-Force Vol 1 30
| StoryTitle1 = Something Worth Fighting For | Synopsis1 = Murderworld Shatterstar and X-Treme continue to fight. Adam X uses his power to cut Shatterstar and then boil the blood inside him. When Shatterstar recovers, they both decide to try to find an easier way to take down Arcade than to kill each other. Arcade appears by hologram and announces that they must also fight for the life of Windsong, whom Shatterstar reveals is his wife. Camp Verde Cable talks to Tempo and she decides she will be better off on her own and she leaves. As she does, Domino pulls up in her jeep. She tells Cable that she will stay and help, but only after Cable tells her that she was not the only one duped by Vanessa. Inside the bunker, Siryn cleans up after her outburst to Warpath while she was drunk. She apologizes to him and then asks him to join her on a trip to Ireland. Cassidy Keep Two figures approach Cassidy Keep. They knock on the door and as the butler answers, he is blasted. The figures turn out to be Juggernaut and Black Tom. Tom tells the butler that he should not be working in a place that should have been his anyhow. Murderworld Arcade is surprised that Major Domo never revealed that Windsong was Shatterstar's wife. Shatterstar then surprises everyone when he throws his sword at Windsong and reveals her to be a holographic image. Adam X and he vow to hunt down Arcade and save Windsong. Ms. Locke tries to come up with an idea. As the duo run through the halls of Murderworld, they eventually meet a dead end and are greeted by a host of assassin soldiers. Arcade turns on the video screens and sees Adam X and Shatterstar killing all his soldiers. They then bust into the control room and confront Arcade. He reveals Windsong to them both and tells them that they will kill her unless they kill each other. Shatterstar then stabs himself rather than kill. This surprises them all and then Shatterstar rises again behind Arcade and stabs him, revealing him to be a robot. Shatterstar tells Ms. Locke to leave and both he and Adam X say goodbye. Adam X goes off to look for Mr. Milbury, who hired Arcade and Shatterstar heads off with Rictor. He tells him he had an uneventful day and then tells him he will tell him about his wife on their ride home. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * Arcade's assassins * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** **** ** *** **** Items: * * Vehicles: * | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in other comics and books, see references for more info.This story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * The Unofficial Handbook of Marvel Comics Creators - accessed on 06/13/2010 }}